With the improvement of people's living standard, people's attitude towards sex is gradually emancipating and the requirement for sexual life is getting higher. A vibrator is for meeting the requirement of sexual needs. A current vibrator controls the vibration intensity and vibration mode of motor by buttons mounted on the intelligent vibrator. The control mode of the current vibrator is fixed. The function of the current vibrator is single. Because there is no display screen to display the specific working mode, users can know the working mode only when the vibrator is activated. Moreover, the users can't directly enter into a desired mode for there is only one mode shift key. What's more, the degree of wetness of surface of the current vibrator can't be adjusted, which is inconvenient.